Guided by a talking soul
by NanaharaSaya16
Summary: A pesar de ser capaz de volar con un ala, no ha sido capaz de abandonar a quien fue su luz en su vida después de la perdida de su familia. Un alma es capaz de guiar, pero ella es un alma que expresa sus emociones por la canción de su corazón, ¿podrá acaso escuchar su canción?


One shot creado a base de la canción de Senya /Yuuhei Satellite, la canción lleva el mismo título que el álbum 魂の語りに導かれて/ led by a talking soul o Guided by a talking soul, pertenece al ending 6 del fan-anime de Touhou, conocido como Kaledioscope Touhou; The Memories of Phantasm. Espero que sea de su agrado es la primera vez que escribo de symphogear y tiene algo de temática yuri, pero este one shot tiene una linda razón de que lo haya escrito /. Sin más preámbulos disfruten x3.

Guided by a talking soul

-Estoy tan cerca de ti y mi tacto no te alcanza. -murmure al viento del día mientras mis ojos miraban tú opaca y triste mirada. Desde aquel día en que partí, dando mi vida al protegerte y a aquella chica quien ahora es mi heredera. Tú ser, tú esencia ya no es la misma. Tú timidez reemplazada con la frialdad, tú sonrisa reemplazada por la seriedad, tu sueño fue enterrado conmigo aquel día, tenía que haber partido desde hace mucho tiempo de este mundo, pero no puedo si no superas mi perdida.

Como todos los días, mi alma te acompaña a donde quiera que tu vayas por tu voluntad y deseo. Tus pasos pausados, tú espalda firme y tú aura de frialdad nunca cambian hasta que cruzas por aquel camino. Tus pasos firmes ahora son tambaleantes, tú espalda firme cae como si hubieras recibido un golpe de gran magnitud y tú frialdad desaparece, dando lugar a tú profunda y terrible tristeza. El clima antes cálido y confortante se vuelve fría y la lluvia comienza a caer, empapada y con brazos sueltos tambaleantes por tú tristeza continúas avanzando llegando a una fría y solitaria tumba en medio de todo el cementerio.

Las flores marchitas y la basura alrededor de la tumba, muestra de la cantidad del tiempo que no la habías vuelto a pisar desde que cambiaste, todos los días como antes esperaba por ti y por todos, pero poco a poco todos se fueron yendo, había pasado casi un año de tu visita, continué esperando, pero no volviste hasta ahora. Escuche tus palabras frente a mi tumba, tus golpes contra el pavimento desgarrando tú piel y rompiendo algunos de tus huesos por la fuerza, tú sangre salpicaba mi tumba y sus alrededores, pero, así como se manchaba por la sangre la misma lluvia se la llevaba.

\- ¡Kanade!. - llamaste a mi nombre con un sonoro grito lleno de dolor, arrepentimiento y tristeza, tus lagrimas caían mezclándose con la lluvia que parecía no tener fin…- ¡Aaah!, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡Esa niña, esa mocosa, no es digna de Gungnir!, ¡Ella no merece llevar tú legado, no merece vivir!

Haz vuelto a llorar y gritar, es mi culpa, no es tuya ni es la culpa de mi heredera. Él legado que he dejado, mi canción que tomo mi vida y que no me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy, vive en todos mis seres queridos, y en especialmente en ti Tsubasa.

Mi único error y arrepentimiento de aquel día, es el haberte dejado sola con una terrible cicatriz en tú corazón, tú amabilidad, felicidad y calidez, cerrados y ocultados desde mi muerte, Tsubasa te deje rota en cuerpo alma, pensé que aunque yo ya no estuviera cerca de ti, saldrías adelante, alzando las alas en el firmamento y volando a los confines de la tierra, dejando que el mundo y el corazón de cada persona escuchara tu canción, más todo fue lo contrario.

Desde el fondo de mi corazón y con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, imploro y rezo de nuevo por tu felicidad en tu vida y también deseo que vuelvas a soñar, no eres una espada, no eres una herramienta. Tsubasa eres mi amiga y nuestros eternos corazones cantores forman Zwei Wing, las dos alas que vuelan a los confines del universo sobrepasando cualquier obstáculo.

Desde la caída de la Torre de Babel, la activación de la reliquia lunar, estuve presente en cada momento acompañándote, cuidándote, Tsubasa. Con el paso del tiempo hiciste muchas amigas, personas nuevas especiales en tu vida, volviste a tocar corazones de muchas personas con tus canciones, la Tsubasa fría y triste idéntica a un espada sin cuidado, ahora es un hermoso fénix extendiendo sus alas en el firmamento con el canto en su corazón, la felicidad de un sueño y de una gran familia, la cual ahora tienes, por fin aquellas barreras cayeron con el poder de la amistad y la empatía de todos al escuchar su corazón y la canción eterna que llevan en su interior. No pude evitar sentir una gran felicidad, pero a la vez tristeza, aun me pregunto si la caricia en tú mejilla y el beso que di en la frente, lo habrás sentido. Se que debo marcharme ya de este mundo al ver que de nuevo eres la misma, es egoísmo de mi parte el no soltarte como tú ya lo hiciste conmigo, es algo que mi alma ha dicho.

-Aun no puedo dejarte. -desde el hermoso parque lleno de majestuosa y hermosa naturaleza, pálidos pétalos de flor de cerezo caen igual que una lluvia suave, bañando todo con su forma y dulce olor. Era un lugar especial para mí y para ti, aquí ambas hicimos nuestra promesa, una promesa que rompí y que trataba de arreglar al no dejarte ir, tal vez en realidad yo no he aceptado mi muerte y el no irme y dejarte ir es lo que en realidad no acepto y no deseo hacerlo…-Que egoísta he llegado a ser. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y mis mejillas fueron cubiertas con mis lágrimas, que patética soy, al no decir adiós.

El paso de este tiempo fue menos, mi rostro se contrajo en sorpresa, mi corazón latía con fuerza y parecía que las lágrimas no tardarían en deslizarse por mis ojos.

Habías venido a mi tumba, llevabas un ramo de mis flores favoritas, tulipanes rojos, pero mi mayor sorpresa fue ver que no estabas sola, Kohinata, Tachibana, Akatsuki, Tsukiyomi, Yukine y Cadenzavna Eve venían contigo, tus seres queridos, podía sentir la presencia del Viejo Genjuro y de Owaga cerca también, sin poder contener las lágrimas estas cayeron deslizándose, mi llanto solo podía escucharlo yo siendo opacado por las palabras de todas, mi corazón parecía que iba a salirse, todos miraban mi tumba y decían cálidas palabras desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, verlos frente a mi tumba, estando yo frente a ustedes sin poder verme, escuchaba cada una y era muy triste no poder expresar lo que deseaba decirles a ustedes al hablarme, pero mayormente estaba feliz, regresaron en mi de nuevo algo que creí perdido. El amor y la calidez del mismo.

-Kanade-san, gracias, sé que es algo tarde, pero siempre quise agradecerle por muchas cosas, por ti sigo viva, tú canción vive en mi corazón y en el corazón de todas, no dejare de cantar como tú lo hiciste, te agradezco por ayudarme a ser más fuerte y por darme algo de poder para ayudar y salvar a todos, en tu nombre no fallaré.-Hibiki sonrio con sinceridad mientras decía aquellas palabras, estaba orgullosa de ella, confió en ella como todos lo hacen, al fin el Gungnir había escogido un digno dueño, su canción y mi canción jamás morirían.

Escuche las palabras de cada una, a pesar de ser agradecimientos, sonrisas y palabras de admiración, cada uno era especial. La felicidad y la calidez de cada palabra era la verdad más pura y me quitaba un gran peso y culpa en mí, al fin podía elevar mis alas nuevamente.

Después de tanto tiempo mi sonrisa regreso con fuerza, todo gracias a ellas y en especial a ti Tsubasa, verte de nuevo con esa tranquilidad y felicidad me ha contagiado, era el momento, ya podía dejarte ir Tsubasa, nuestros caminos han de separarse de nuevo y eternamente, más nuestra canción siempre nos unirá como las dos alas que vuelan en los confines del universo.

Sus batallas aun no han terminado, pero juntas superaran cualquier obstáculo, ahora podría irme tranquila, me sentía feliz y mucho, tú persona unida a ti al fin llego. Sus ojos zafiros y tus ojos azul rey se encontraban incluso simultáneamente, una hermosa luz brillaba cuando sus ojos se encontraban, sin palabras, sin gestos, ustedes se entendían.

"Sin necesidad de palabras, gestos o muestras de amor, el mirar unido encontrándose en una misma dirección, la confianza mutua, ambas unidas no había nada que temer" ….

Una por una se fue yendo. Tú y María se tomaron de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y alzándolas al cielo claro bajo el sol brillante, estaban entrelazando una promesa frente a mi tumba, seguir adelante sin importar las adversidades, sus corazones cantores se habían vuelto uno para siempre.

-Vamos Tsubasa. -María hablo mientras su agarre sobre tu mano se hacía más fuerte y cálido, al tiempo que tú le correspondías con alegría.

-Vamos María. -dijiste sonriendo. Ambas se dieron la vuelta, el cálido viento de la primavera juga con sus hermosos cabellos balanceándose y uniéndose en medio del aire, parecía que incluso plumas blancas habían aparecido y revoloteaban en sus manos entrelazadas.

Así como todas yo hare lo propio. Camine hacia ambas, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en ese momento mientras me acercaba a ustedes y aun llorando las abrace fuerte mientras mis lagrimas caían en sus hombros. Ambas se habían detenido de sorpresa, mirando a los alrededores sin encontrar nada o alguien. Me acerqué a ti, y te di un beso en la frente y un abrazo después de tanto tiempo.

- _Se ordenada y respetuosa con María, no seas como el viejo Genjuuro_. - murmure, te sentí tensa al momento que hable, para después ver como tus lágrimas caían rodeando tus mejillas y mirando mi tumba.

\- ¡¿Tsubasa?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!. -María se asustó y se impresiono al verte llorando y temblando, era la primera vez que te veía así.

Me acerqué a María, le di un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo también, estaba feliz, ella había sido la persona que te hizo conocer el amor y abrió las puertas hacia tu gran sueño.

- _Tenle paciencia, es muy tímida y seria, se sobre-esfuerza mucho consigo misma y es muy desordenada, pero aun así con esos defectos la hace la mas hermosa joya, no es una espada, es un fénix extendiendo sus alas en el firmamento, renació y gracias a ti, te encargo a mi dulce Tsubasa, María_.- ella al igual que tu había comenzado a temblar, sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas ahora rojas de la impresión o de la sorpresa no lo sabia a ciencia cierta. Ambas estaban mirando mi tumba, mis palabras las habían alcanzado, fueron escuchadas.

Con el corazón lleno y desbordante de alegría me alejé de ambas y ante mi apareció una hermosa luz mostrándome el camino, lo encontré, así como tú Tsubasa. Suspire calmadamente, era la hora, antes de seguir las mire de nuevo, seguían llorando, sus manos se habían entrelazado nuevamente apoyándose la una a la otra, una ultima lagrima surco mi mejilla y una sonrisa la reemplazo.

- _Adiós Tsubasa_ , -camine hacia aquel camino lleno de luz, mientras mas alejaba, ambas se perdían de mi vista, me alegro de haber expresado esas palabras, ahora estaba mas tranquila, todo ahora estaba cubierto por luz, ya no estaba más en el mundo de Gaia….

…- _He extendido mis alas_ …

\- ¡Kanade!. -Tsubasa grito al ver una antigua figura subiendo los confines del cielo y convirtiéndose en alas y cruzando los confines de la tierra y el universo…

…

…

…

La profunda y fría niebla solo dejaba ver simples sombras sobre aquel profundo lago cristalino, Mis pies desnudos eran remojados por el refrescante lago, el lugar estaba en un profundo mas no incomodo silencio, no había nadie, más por alguna razón debía esperar, no sabia porque y para qué. Sin saber que más hacer me senté en una roca sin sacar mis pies del agua y aspirando el aire fresco me relajé.

A los pocos minutos sentí el agua creando ondas, al principio eran bajas después eran más altas, la agitación del agua era palpable, más sin miedo o preocupación, alcé mi vista para ver que debe lo profundo se acercaba en barco simple y si dirigente era alguien vestido de color negro de la cabeza hasta los pies, el remo que portaba era inmenso y pesado, además el aura de la muerte sobre ese ser era palpable.

-Parece que "él" ha venido a recogernos. -una dulce voz hablo detrás de mí, al instante sonreí y me puse de pie…-Caronte

-No sabía que tenía nombre ese sujeto y ahora que lo pienso es terrible. -reí levemente más el sujeto no se inmuto en regañarme…-Nos llevará a nuestro juicio.

-Así es. -respondía con dulzura calmada y se puso aun lado de mi con un caminar elegante…-Tardes mucho, ¿no lo crees?

-Si, pero fue algo necesario, tardado pero necesario. -respondí sonriendo y una suave risa salió de sus labios, tan contagiosa y dulce era que me hizo sonreír a mí.

-Digo lo mismo. -dijo ella y me reí con ganas contenidas.

-Vamos Amou Kanade. - dijo ella y estiro su pequeña, frágil pero fuerte mano hacia mí y con una sonrisa correspondí tomando su mano.

-Vamos a nuestro nuevo lugar, junto a quienes partieron antes que nosotras. -dije sonriendo Cadenzavna Eve Serena

Subiendo al bote juntas tomadas de la mano, vimos por ultima vez el lugar de donde venimos, ambas las guiamos, a nuestros seres queridos, amiga/hermana en el mundo crucial, quien lo diría, que unas almas las guiarían….

 _One shot creado especialmente para Kami-chan, espero sea de tu agrado :3_


End file.
